Who said we're too young?
by IsaboJangles
Summary: People say children under the ages of 8 can't identify with love. How is that possible when I met my soul mate at 6


**Who said we're too young?**

**Very random one-shot that I decided to do, I'm hoping that this would give me my motivation to finish my other story that I haven't updates in months. I have the next chapter to My Spirit Guide but I'm not sure if I should post it. I apologise for this story, it's not been edited and I'm typing with my phone. Xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters belong to RIB. This is just a brain fart.**

People say that kids under the ages of 8 can't identify what real love is. Yes, you feel strong connections like, for your parents, grandparents or siblings. You feel a bond towards your friends and the family pet but, you can't actually fall in love with someone. I call bullshit...

"Frannie, I really don't want to go. Nobody likes me. They call me mean names like Lucy Caboosy and four-eyes. Can't we just stay at home?" I beg my older sister Francine, who was dragging me out the house to the park. She claims that I apparently need to socialize with kids my age and not be sitting all day in my room and reading a book.

"Just for an hour Quinnie, you need to get some sun on your skin anyway, you're looking like a ghost with your skin all pale like that" she says, all the while holding my hand as we cross the street to get to the park.

"I'm not a ghost!" I exclaim "I just can't tan like you can"

"Whatever Quinn, we're here. You go play and I'll sit on that bench and read my magazine, I'll be right there, if someone bothers you, you can just come and get me. Ok?" She bends down and looks me in my hazel-green eyes that matches hers perfectly. "I love you munchkin, I won't let anything happen to you, you know that. You need to make friends, you're turning 6 soon and you'll be starting first grade. I don't want you to be lonely at school." She kisses me on the forehead and ruffles my light brown hair. "Get going squirt, if it doesn't work out, we'll leave." She stands back up and gives ne a tap on the butt to get me walking.

I turn away from Franny and look around the park. There aren't many kids here. Just a group of middle school boys playing soccer and a few other kids running around. I turn back to my sister and see her sitting on the bench watching me with a magazine in her hand. She waves me forward to go and play and looks down and starts reading.

I go up to the swing set and before I could sit down, somebody pushes me away and I fall to the ground on my butt. I look up and see it's a Latina girl with a blonde girl standing behind her.

"You can't use this swing." The Latina sneered.

"Why not?" I asked timidly. "It's empty, nobody was using it and there are other swings."

"Yeah, but Britt over here wanted to use that one." She points to the blonde behind her who gives me a big smile and wave. "Now beat it tubby before I go all Lima heights on your ass."

I nod my head and slowly get up. I look over to my sister to see her walking this way. I quickly shake my head and silently beg her to go away, she'll only make things worse.

Franny slows her pace and reluctantly walks back to the bench with a huff.

I look back to the girls and see them laughing while the Latina pushes the blonde on the swing. I dust my pink dress off and walk away sadly wondering if I will ever really make friends.

"Are you ok?"

I turn the the voice coming from my right. I see a small girl sitting by herself in the sandpit, building what looks to be a castle.

"I saw what Santana did to you, she's a meany. She's like that to me too." The girl tells me.

"Why don't you come play with me? We can eve be friends if you want?"

I look around to see who she could be talking to. Surely it can't be me. Why would she want to be friends with me.

She must have caught my dumbfound expression because she giggles sweetly and waves me over.

"Come on silly, we can play something else if you want."

I nod dumbly and walk forward. I plonk down heavily into the sandpit, still processing that someone actually wants to play with me.

The girl turns to me fully and wipes her hand on her argyle skirt and holds it out to me.

"I am Rachel Barbra Berry, yes, Barbra as in Streisand and currently, I am 5 years of age. And you are...?"

I slowly take her given hand and shyly introduced myself. "My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray and I am 5 and a half years old but my sister calls me Quinn, only my mommy and daddy call me Lucy."

Rachel shakes my hand enthusiastically and nods her head. "Which do you prefer to be called. Lucy or Quinn?"

I say that I prefer the name Quinn. Rachel nods again and beams at me and promises that she'll call me Quinn from now on.

"You're very pretty Quinn, you know that? I really like your eyes." Rachel says to me while handing me the spade to start digging up more sand.

I look dumbly at her and just shake my head. She's probably just trying to be nice. Daddy doesn't think I'm pretty so it must be true.

"Quinn! Help me! I can't hold out much longer!"

"Rachel! I'm coming, just hold onto the rope, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise!"

Rachel hangs onto the rope while I slowly manoeuvre my way along the edges of the pit of quicksand to get to her. What felt like a lifetime, I reached over to her and held my hand out.

"Rachel, you have to reach for my hand!"

She shook her head, "Quinn! I can't... I can't reach!" All of a sudden she slid a bit down the rope and let out a scream. "Quinn! I'm slipping! Help me please!"

"Rachel!" I screamed. "Please, just reach out to my hand as much as you can and I'll pull you to. You'll be ok. Just trust me."

She looked at me for a long while and slowly nodded her head. She stretched her little arm out to me and I moved as close to her as possible to grab her. All of a sudden Rachel's eyes went wide. She looked at me and then up to the rope. I looked to where she was looking and saw the rope beginning to snap, I stretched forward as much as I could but couldn't reach her. All of a sudden, the rope gives way and Rachel started screaming, I did the first thing that came to mind and leaped for her and held on to her while we both fell towards the out of deadly quicksand. Rachel held on to me for dear life and I buried my face into her strawberry smelling brunette hair, both of us awaiting our doom.

"Ehem..." We both heard a throat clear and looked up from our place in the sandpit where we were pretending to be Archeocologicalists like Indiana Jones and saw my sister with an amused smile on her face with a brow raised.

"And what do you too think you're doing?" She asks, trying to hold her giggles.

"We're Archeocologicalists! Quinnie is saving me from the sandpit of doom!" Rachel exclaims, with her arms still wrapped tightly around me not bothered that my sister is standing in front of us. Me one the other hand, I couldn't wipe that huge smile on my face. My sister sees me and gives me wink, I beam back at her. I have a friend.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your fun but, we have to go, it's getting late and daddy called Quinn, he says we need to head back." I nod sadly and let go of Rachel. I wouldn't want to make daddy mad, he hates it when people are late. Rachel looked at me sadly "We can play again right? You'll come back to the park?" When she sad the last part she looked to Franny with big, glowing doe eyes. Is she pouting? Franny looks at her and nods her head telling her that we will be back on Saturday morning.

Rachel gives out an ear piercing scream and jumps up and down, clapping her hands.

"Rach!" We hear a gruff voice calling Rachel, we turn around and see a huge African American guy getting up from a picnic bench and waves Rachel over. "Time to go angel, say goodbye to your friend." Rachel nods and jumps towards me to give me a choking hug. "I'll see you next week Quinn, I can't wait to finish our game." She whispers in my ear, and then slowly turns and kisses me gently on the cheek. She then lets go and leaves me standing stock still blushing like crazy, with my arms still stretched out. Rachel waves goodbye to Franny and skips to, who I assume is her daddy. I wave at Rachel and loom up at Franny who has an unreadable expression on her face. She takes my hand and we head to back home, with my sister not uttering a single word.

When we get to the house, Franny stops before I could open the door and bends down to my height.

"Quinn... Do you like Rachel?" She asks me, looking as serious as I've ever seen her. I nod my head fast up and down. She's my new best friend. Franny nods with a thoughtful expression on her face. She sighs and looks me dead in the eye.

"Ok, here's the thing Quinnie. Rachel... She's different, she's not like other kids. She grew up differently but, what I want you to do is not let anything you hear about Rachel and her family throw you off. Do you understand me? People say nasty things about them but I want you to know that they are good people. Whatever anyone says, especially daddy, know that Rachel is your friend. Got it?" I nod my head, slightly confused by what Franny is talking about. She nods her head and gets up. She opens the door and ushers me in side.

A few days later, I finally realised what my big sister meant.

"I saw those disgusting excuse of men today walking with their poor daughter, the fag-spawn, Rachel I think it was."

My daddy was talking to my mommy while we were at the dinner table. At the mention of Rachel's name, my face lit up and I wanted to tell my parents about the new friend I made. When I opened my mouth, I saw Franny shaking her had frantically at me from her place opposite of my seat. Silently telling me to not say Franny.

"Francine is lucky to be leaving soon, away from those damn fags. I know no daughter of mine will be associating with any sinners." My daddy says while taking a sip of his glass of whiskey.

Later that night, after both my parents were passed out from drinking too much, Franny was busy tucking into my bed. I asked her what happened at the dinner table, why was daddy calling Rachel and her dads mean names.

Franny sighed and pulled the covers over me up to my chin.

"You have to understand Quinnie, we come from a very religious background that doesn't really accept same sex couples. Daddy doesn't like them because he thinks they're going to hell."

Hearing that, I start panicking. "Rachel can't go to hell Franny, she's so nice to me, she didn't do anything wrong! Why would she go to hell!?" Tears start flowing from my eyes. I don't understand.

"That's the thing kid, they didn't do anything wrong. They just love. That's it. People condemn things that they don't understand."

Franny gets up, kisses me on the forehead and begins to make her way to my light switch. "You're not gonna stop me from seeing Rachel this Saturday, right Franny? You promised." I asked her.

"No," she says, turning around to face me. "I won't stop you. She'll be good for you." With that, Franny wishes me a goodnight and turns off my light.

As I lay in bed, all I could think about was Rachel and how pretty she is and how we're going to be best friends forever.

Saturday came by fast, and the next thing I knew, my sister was taking me to the park. For that whole 10 minute walk, I couldn't stop skipping next to her while she held my hand. I get to see Rachel again! As soon as we cross the road to get the park, I let go of Frannies hand and sprint to the sandpit, hoping Rachel would be there. Sadly, I didn't see her there. I looked around but, she was no where to be seen. I sigh dejectedly and head back to Franny. Then, all of a sudden... "Quinn! Quinn, over here!" I look over to the street and there I see Rachel, running towards me in a green Argyle skirt and a brown sweater with an owl on it. I smile when her I see and frantically wave, when she gets to me, she jumps straight into my arms and laughs all the while. "I'm sorry I'm so late, my DADDY," she stops to glare at the man with her who I'm assuming is her father, "had to take his own time getting in the car." The man just laughs and tells Rachel to go play and gives me a wave and a smile which I shyly returned. I see him make his way to the bench that Franny was sitting on and hesitantly says hello, Franny gives him a big smile back and asks him to join her. Soon, the two of them start a conversation.

Rachel smiles at me and grabs my hand. "Come on Quinn, lets play." O nod my head and squeeze her hand slightly while she leads us over to the sandpit.

"You know Quinn," she starts, "I had a dream that we are always going to be the best of friends." She tells me with a beaming smile. "We are going to stay together forever, I am a bit physic you know, so I can tell." She tells me seriously. I just nod along to whatever she says with a smile on my face, just happy to see her again.

Rachel and I play for a few hours until Franny and Rachel's daddy, came to come get us to go home. We give each other big hugs with promise to see each other again soon. We all say goodbye and started walking in opposite directions to go to our respective homes. I turn around just as Rachel did and we both wave goodbye again with smiles on our faces. She turns around and I look up at Franny who smiles at me and shakes her head a bit but says nothing. I couldn't help but think that Rachel really is special.

I walk into the living room and see a head of brunette hair lounging on the couch, head resting on the back of it. I slowly sneak up to them and warp my arms around their neck. The give out a little scream and then a chuckle.

"My God Quinn, must you always do that?"

They turn around and look and look at me. I laugh and nod my head. "I love your reactions to things, so full of drama."

They huff and cross their arms. "Not true." They say while pouting. I just chuckle and shake my head. That damn pout.

I lean forward and kiss them softly on the lips, willing that adorable pout away. They wrap their arms around my neck and catch me by surprise by pulling me over the couch and on top of them. I let out a little grunt when I fall.

"Geez Rach, pushy much?" My wife laughs under me and kisses my chin.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to, I swear." She looks at me with a wide grin and a gleam in her eye. Yeah, didn't mean it my ass.

I smile at her softly and give her a tender kiss on her lips trying to convey all that I feel.

She kisses me back just as sweetly but pulls back after a few minutes. She looks at me and asks what's wrong. I chuckle a bit and shake my head. She was always good at reading my emotions. Probably her sixth sense thing again.

"Nothing actually," I say. "I was just thinking about the time that we met." I look at her grinning, she starts laughing from beneath me, her chest pushing against mine. "God, that was 15 years ago, how time flies." I nod adoringly.

"I'm glad we met. I really don't know where I would be without you. How stuck I would have been." I tell her. She looks at me and strokes my cheek.

"Babe, I somehow subconsciously knew on the day we met, that we would somehow always be together. And look where we are now. Happily married."

I nod and smile at my beautiful wife. She kisses me and wraps her legs around my waist.

"So," she starts with a sexy grin, "perform your wifely duties and take me to bed."

I grin back down at her and quickly lift her up and make my way to the stairs with her in my arms. She giggles and holds on to me tighter.

"If you say wife, if you say so."

Who said we're too young to be in love?

End...

**R&R **


End file.
